


In Rivendell

by JazWaz01



Category: Frozen (2013), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Female Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazWaz01/pseuds/JazWaz01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there!<br/>to: xblacksmilex</p>
<p>This one I keep it since september I belive</p>
<p>And its for my dear Blacksmile! Keep going with that story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackSmile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/gifts).



> Hi there!  
> to: xblacksmilex
> 
> This one I keep it since september I belive
> 
> And its for my dear Blacksmile! Keep going with that story.

  
[Bella fanfic](http://kyoko-rei.deviantart.com/art/Bella-fanfic-502676401) by [Kyoko-Rei](http://kyoko-rei.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)


End file.
